


am i haunted

by haliaenymph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Necromancy, Poetry, Rambling, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliaenymph/pseuds/haliaenymph
Summary: A simple poem regarding the fear of the ghosts that people leave behind.
Kudos: 1





	am i haunted

oh, necromancer,  
it is not the dead i fear,  
yet how many ghosts do you see?

but what is a ghost,  
is it the memories ive made,  
that haunt me in their bitter-sweetness  
yet you cannot see those.

oh, necromancer,  
if those are my ghost,  
do they rest in peace,  
at the forefront of my mind.

or are they my grief,  
that hurts with losing a part of my heart,  
to never interact with them  
yet my pulse does not seem like a ghost.

oh, necromancer  
do these ghosts,  
pass on to the afterlife,  
as my mind heals.

or maybe the remanents of ideas and dreams,  
the written ramblings or the engraved talks,  
that they leave behind for all to discover again,  
yet can you tell how they were left behind?

oh, necromancer  
if those are the ghosts,  
can you call this a seance,  
as they tell me what is never finished.

oh, diviner, you see  
it is not the ghosts that scare me,  
but what if i call a ghost,  
and thinking someone was there.


End file.
